phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Norm Bots
The are Norm's second-dimension equivalents. They are used by the 2nd Dimension's Heinz Doofenshmirtz to enforce his rule in Danville and are led by Perry the Platyborg. Operational History ﻿The Norm bots were designed and mass-produced by Doofenshmirtz. They were assembled into an army and placed under the command of the Platyborg, before being sent out on a mission with a single purpose; seize control over the Tri-State Area and decimate all opposition against them. The invasion was a success and Doofenshmirtz gained absolute supremacy over the region. In the years following their seize of power, they have been used to conduct regular patrols, keeping Danville and nearby towns clear of opposition. In adddition to this, they are called to serve and cater to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's every whim. The 1st Dimension Abilities Norm bots move about by hovering in the air. Their heads are typically the same as that of Norm's, albeit with more widely-spaced eyes and a slightly different style of hair. However, when any perceived threats are spotted, this head would automatically substitute itself with another one more menacing and threatening. Each Norm Bot is equipped with a laser cannon embedded in their arms which is used against all confirmed threats and obstacles obstructing their path. Vulnerability As formidable as they are, Norm bots are somewhat vulnerable as Candace was able to lay waste to a group of them with a series of hard hits from her staff aimed in the right places. The area around their necks and heads appear to be particular weakspots. Furthermore, their heads also don't seem to be able to turn and are only focused on what's in front of them, leaving their backs vulnerable to attackers. This is proven when Buford﻿ was able to rip out the wiring of a Norm bot from behind it while it was preparing to destroy Phineas, Ferb, and their 2nd Dimension counterparts. The effectiveness of their weapons is hindered by their poor targeting systems for which multiple Norm Bots were hit and destroyed by the laser cannons of another. Relationships Heinz Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz is the Norm bots' creator who they serve mindlessly and without a trace of refusal. Perry the Platyborg Perry is the Norm bots' general, whom they follow orders from whenever he's in charge and Doofenshmirtz is absent.﻿ They serve him and follow his orders in a similar manner to how they would with Doofenshmirtz. Gallery Across the Second Dimension Wii screenshot 2.jpg NormpatrolBots1.jpg Normbot2.jpg Normbot1.jpg 210048 10150138972833613 191058158612 6602416 4539836 o.jpg NormpatrolBots2.jpg Background Information *In "Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom!﻿" and "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (video game)", the Norm bots come in several different varieties. *It appears that in the movie they used CGI for the Norm Bots unlike the Original. Appearances *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Robots Category:Norm Category:Schemes and inventions Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Norm images Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension